


Starlight Silk

by bespelled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespelled/pseuds/bespelled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For it is assured, should he turn those dark golden eyes on you, that you will drown in their fathomless depths and never wish for a breath of air. A dark fairytale Jihan drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight Silk

**Author's Note:**

> ...this literally came out of nowhere.

He was the darkness that existed at the heart of the forest, a being of such terrible beauty and yet many still knowingly choose the sweet death of his touch. Desire incarnate, of silver-spun hair and berry-stained lips, from which no warning or cautionary tale can ever protect you from.

He was foolish but virtuous, the fullness of youth and all its precious naïveté. All its pure, reckless bravery. He was the flame that lived for a moment, but burned with a brightness that only mortality could achieve.

Across that stretch of earth, moonlight spilling overhead, catching in silky tresses and across trembling limbs; silent, they stared at each other, a being who learned infinite patience from knowing the world in its youth and the other with the blood of new life still pounding at his throat.

"He's my brother." The human's voice was hoarse; a plea.

The Fae in turn glanced down at the unconscious boy in his arms, taking in the loveliness of his features, its refined hollows and planes, all of which spoke of the blood of his people.

He may have been this boy's brother, but he was not of his kind.

"It matters not." The Fae replied, simply. "For I have claimed him."

 _Fear_. That was the heavy taste in the air, choking, a familiar if rancid flavor.

Alongside it - the sharp, metallic bite of hatred. A hatred that scoured his skin, though he had long grown immune to such pain.

_And yet..._

The Fae's smile became a blade.

Underneath all that, all the bitter fright, the burning taste of loathing - there was the teasing notes of attraction, of _fascination_.

The way the human's eyes lingered on the curve of his mouth, traced the jut of his collar bones, though it was clear in the tense set of his shoulders that he refused to fall prey to his spell.

 _Delicious_.

"Perhaps," The Fae allowed, adopting a casual tone. "We can come to an accord. Your brother's life - what is it worth to you?" He tilted his head, his long locks sweeping to the side as he did so. A cascade of starlight silk.

The human boy's throat bobbed as he swallowed. The Fae bit his lip, to keep a purr from escaping. Instead, he arched one fine brow, his look conveying utmost boredom, almost disinterest.

His fingers danced up, his nails lightly raking across the pulse of the boy in his arms, though not hard enough to draw blood.

_Not yet._

Jeonghan watched the human as he took a step forward at the action, fear written clearly on his features, and he bit back a smile.

How utterly  **predictable**.

"Well?" The Fae prompted, voice ever so soft.

An eternity of silence in the space of a single heartbeat.

His thousand years in this human's one lifetime.

"Then-" Jisoo's lips trembled as they parted.

_"-take me instead."_


End file.
